random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Swift Breeze ~ a story by Markus Henriksen
Chapter 1 A swift breeze carries the bird on its journey south to avoid the harsh cold of winter. A swift breeze will knock over small objects set on the ground, even blow away some. A swift breeze will as well blow the leaves in the trees, almost as if a giant hand was rustling them. All of this mattered most to the philosopher and poet Drion, who was incapable of tasting or smelling during the final years of his life. However, with exactly the opposite views was Adam Hasha. Hasha, who could taste and smell perfectly well, perhaps even better than normal, had not heard of Drion's work, but still managed to express exactly the opposite opinions as Drion, who had lived thousands of years before. Hasha had no great love of naute, in fact even despised it when the weather ruined his plans, especially including ruining the contents of his backpack and cancelling sporting events. Adam was born in the small city of Ionia, Michigan, to immigrants from then war-ravaged Yugoslavia, in what is now Serbia. Despite being raised to appreciate what he has and enjoy nature, he often complained about "why can't I get the new video game console?". His parents' answer was always, "We don't have enough money, that's why." Not that they said it in English, his parents couldn't learn new languages fast at all, but after Adam was exposed to more English by his friends and their parents, he picked it up quickly. Adam did very well in school, being the best in his class through seventh grade, but then tragedy struck. On Friday, November 13, 1XXX, his father was shot by a criminal by the name of Paul Johnson, who requested to be called "Neptune Wolf. When his father refused, he was shot twice in the heart and pronounced dead at the hospital. Adam was devastated, not only because this was his father he was talking about, but that his mother was abusive to him and his older brother Lorenzo when his father was away. He was not beaten, but rather verbally abused, having "You're good for nothing, you should have never been born, I will throw you out into the street" fired at him nearly four times every minute, which was as fast as his mother could possibly say it. He requested help with the situation from one of his teachers, Sapphire Vingsport, but she could offer no help with the situation. Feeling hopeless, Adam ran away. His house was surrounded by forest, and disliking the nature he did not know any of the plants. Starving, he ate what turned out to be a poisonous mushroom. It relieved his hunger for a few minutes, after which he died, alone, in the forest. Chapter 2= Terrence Dyke, a man who investigates disappearing children, appeared at the house formerly owned by the Hashas, but now only half full. He wanted answers as to where Adam had disappeared off to. More to come later --Markus Henriksen and Lorenzo Kuell (talk) 00:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time